


The wolf within me

by KiddyKD



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyKD/pseuds/KiddyKD
Summary: Beca Mitchell wasn't normal. She tried to be, she really did. However it didn't come natural to her, when she was anything but natural. Being normal and able to fit in weren't exactly her strong side, considering she had a hard time not ripping peoples throat out.Trigger warning: violence, adult content, language





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> R&R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Requiesce in pace" Latin for "rest in peace"

Blood. The red blood was sinking down into the carpet of the old house. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as her breath became shallower by every second. Beca looked the girl dead in the eye as she slowly disappeared into the unknown, she closed her eyes for a brief moment before standing up. Beca looked at the lifeless girl on the floor, she couldn't have been more than 25. Usually Beca would despose the body much quicker by eating everything or let the local police fill it as a "animal kill". Beca let out a sigh as she looked down at her naked body, she bend down starting to take off the girl clothes, she throw her shirt and pants over a dusty stool standing  a few feet away from her. Beca couldn't hear the girls heartbeat anymore.

With a loud crack Beca broke her back, another crack and her legs, arms and almost every bone in her body was broken. It didn't take more than a spit second before a grey wolf was standing in the room. The wolf grabbed each side of the inside of the ribcage, it was like snapping a couple of matches. The wolf sniffed the heart, before sinking it's long sharp teeth into it. The wolf let out a low growl as it's tasted the human heart. It's favourite meal. When it was done eating, it took no more than the spilt second before the wolf transformed into its humanform. Beca stood leaning over the mutilated body, covered in its blood: "Requiesce in pace." Beca said and stood upwards again. She hated that she needed to do it, not necessarily the killing, but the killing and eating a human heart every now and then wasn't exactly something she enjoyed. Beca put on the girl clothes which hung over the stool before she ran of into the woods. She needed a change and she needed it fast. That was how Barden University came into the picture. Beca didn't have a pack like most Lycanthropes, she was a true lone wolf and has been it for more than 2000 year. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Accinctis" latin for "bring it"  
> "puer" latin for "boy"  
> "cuculus" latin for bastard

The summer light made its way through the curtains blocking the big window. "Time to wake up sunshine" Mrs. Beale said pulling the curtains to both sides of the window. Chloe Beale was laying in bed, she started to twist in the bed as the sunlight made its way to her red hair and continued its journey to her piercing light blue eyes. "But mommy I don't wanna get up, I wanna sleep." She said in her ever so sweet voice. Mrs. Beale let out a low chuckle as she watched her daughter pull her duvet up over her head. "Well you are an adult, so if you wanna stay home and not go to school that's on you." Mrs. Beale said. Chloe quickly sat up in the bed frowning an eyebrow. "Buuuuut." Chloe drew out the word, she knew something was coming, her mom would never let her stay home from school without there being consequences. Mrs. Beale smiled at her sleepy daughter and said "But then you can't go out with Stacie and Aubrey tonight." Chloe let out a overdramatic sigh and started to get out of bed. There was no point in auguring about this. She knew her mother was right and it wasn't the school she didn't like. Chloe was just a b person with a huge B, which is why the vacation was much needed. It made it possible for Chloe to stay up late and sleep through all of noon. She put her hair in a messy bun, through on some pants and a hoodie. Chloe didn't have to do much until she looked beautiful. She was a natural beauty queen.She was packing her back until she heard her phone buzz on the counter. She picked the phone up.

_**One new text message** _

_Aubrey: Morning Chlo, if you are even up :) Just wanted to let ya' know that I'm picking up Stacie now. Coming over to you afterwards_

_Chloe: Very funny -.- I'm just packing my bag and then I'll be ready._

_Aubrey: Ha ha be ready sunshine._

Chloe rulled her eyes even though Aubrey couldn't see it. She walked down the stairs with her bag over one shoulder, she entered the kitchen and saw her mother and father talking about something. The stopped talking as they noticed Chloe in the room. "Morning princess." Mr. Beale smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. He looked at Mrs. Beale and smiled. Chloe was happy to see her parents like this. "I'm leaving for work." Mr. Beale announced after kissing Mrs. Beales cheek. "We eat at 7." Mrs. Beale informed her husband before retuning to make breakfast. Chloe walked towards her mother. "Aubrey is picking my up a 8, classes start 8.30 so we will have plenty of time" Chloe grabbed some egg and bacon from the pan on the stove, she grabbed some juice from the fridge and sat down at the table in the kitchen. When her mother sat down in front of her she asked. "What was that about? You guys don't usually stop talking when I enter a room." She took a bite from her bacon, waiting for an answer. Her mother let out a sigh. "He's just worried," Mrs. Beale sipped her coffee, she looked up and saw Chloe was looking straight at her. "There have been a few strange animal kills. Your father is looking into down at the station. However the kills look nothing like a bear or a wolf." Mrs. Beale went to the sink, beginning to clean the pan. "I'll be careful mom, don't worry." When Mrs. Beale looked over her shoulder Chloe gave her a reassuring smile. Chloe and her mother heard a loud car horn. "That must be Aubrey and Stacie." Chloe said and waved to her mother as she exited the house. She smiled when she saw Stacie and Aubrey waiting in Aubrey's red Opel Astra. Chloe sat down in the backseat of the car. "Morning girls, it's so good to see you." Chloe said bobbly voice as she hug both girl awkwardly from behind. "Got coffee yet?" Stacie asked and lightly shook a coffee she was holding. Chloe's smile increased and she almost tore the coffeecup from Stacie's hands. Both Stacie and Aubrey busted into laughter as the saw their best friend taking a huge gulp from her coffee. Chloe wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and said "Omg, you two are lifesavers."

The three girls had been inseparable since kindergarten. They all went to the same elementary school, junior high and senior high. Now all three girls were starting their third year as Juniors of Barden University. When Aubrey pulled into the parking lot the three girls exited the car. Aubrey had to leave Stacie and Chloe by the car because she had a project with some classmates she needed to finish. As Aubrey walked around from the car, Chloe noticed Stacie was looking at Aubrey's behind. Stacie blushed when her eye met Chloe's "What?" She asked. "You should tell her." Chloe said, lightly bumping her elbow into Stacie's rips. She looked at Chloe with an empty look. "I'm not even sure I can man myself up enough to ask her out," after a short break she spoke again "I mean, we have been best friends since kindergarten, isn't it weird then?" She looked at Chloe waiting for an answer. Chloe grabbed her bag and both girls started to walk towards their classroom. The walk from the parking lot to the hallway had never been any longer for Stacie, Chloe had yet to answer her question outside, Stacie was about to let the thought wonder away Chloe started to speak "Go for it." Was all she said. Stacie frowned an eyebrow and looked at Chloe. "What?" Chloe laughed. "Don't worry." She said. "She's your best friend. She'll understand. Whatever happens, you know Aubrey." Chloe smiled at Stacie, Stacie retuned with an insecure smile. Chloe thought it was cute seeing Stacie so insecure, talking about feelings wasn't something Stacie was comfortable with. At first Stacie wouldn't acknowledge her feelings for the bossy blond but during the course of their teenage year, Stacie started to understand that her feeling for her best friend wouldn't just go away, which is why Stacie tried to have sex with so many guys, she wanted to give off the vibe that she didn't like girls. In reality, she was in love with one of her best friends. Aubrey Posen.

The first period was pretty boing for Stacie and Chloe, both girls were having history which never really interestering. Aubrey was in another classroom having English litterateur. Chloe saw Stacie was about to fall asleep so she decided to wake her up before their teacher noticed. "Pssh. Wake up." She whispered, trying not to draw any attention to them. Stacie's green eyes fluttered opened and she looked annoyed at Chloe. "What?" She hissed. Chloe just smiled at her, knowing she would figure out where they were sooner or later. "Oh." Was all that left Stacie's mouth. "You are welcome," Chloe smiled. "I'm going to take a pee. Be right back." She whispered to Stacie. Stacie just gave Chloe a nod.

Chloe exited the classroom quietly, she went to the toilet. When she was done peeing she washed her hands and fixed her hair. Once she entered the hallway she notice her ex-boyfriend Tom standing in the hall with a couple of his friends. Chloe didn't want anything to do with him after he cheated on her a few months back. However Tom didn't see it that way, he didn't understand why Chloe didn't want to have any contact with him. She hoped she could slip pass the boys, but she wasn't so lucky, Tom notice her. "Hey babe." He yelled, Chloe ignored him and continued to walk towards her lecture. She was stopped in her tracks when Tom grabbed her arm. "What." She said cold and angry. With a loud bang Chloe was pushed up against the lockers by Tom, with all his friends staring at them. "You know I don't like it when you talk to me like that." He hissed. Chloe started to twist in his grip, only to have it tightened. She spat at him, hitting him right on his nose and cheek. With a fast smack Tom's hand made contact with Chloe's cheek. "Let go of me Tom." She cried out, the only response she got was all the boys laughing.

"Let go of her asshole." The boys went quiet in search of the voice. They bursted into an even higher laughter when the saw it was a 5'2 woman in a leather jacket and long brown hair who yelled at them. The mysterious girl walked in an almost march like walk towards the group of boys. "I said: Let her go." She said in a stern tone. Tom finally let go of Chloe who slides down the lockers and onto the floor, pulling her knees to her chin. "What did you say midget?" He laughed. "You heard me asshole." She was now standing in front of the boys. "What are you gonna do huh." He laughed looking around earning laugher from the rest of the guys. "Oh you don't wanna know." She simply said. Tom put his hands up in surrender. "Uhhhh I'm so scared." And with that the girl's fist made contact with Tom's chest sending him flying to the ground. Tom coughed trying to get out the words. "Get her." He said. One of the boys ran toward the girl only to be throw over her back and into the locker beside them, earning a groan in pain. "Accinctis." The girl said before landing a perfect spin kick to one of the boys jaw knocking him out. "Buh." She smirked as the last boy ran away. Chloe finally looked up from her knees and was met with dark blue midnight coloured eyes. "You okay?" The girl asked concerned. She held her hand out for Chloe to take and Chloe didn't hesitate to grab the offered hand. Once the girl had helped Chloe to her feet she felt a hit to the side of her head. However it hit didn't affect her as Tom had hoped. "That was a bad choice my friend." The girl said looking angry at Tom who had hoped the girl would be on the floor by now. Instead he was being grabbed in a tight chokehold. "How about we teach you some manner puer?" She barked as she escorted him outside never letting go of her hold. Once they were outside she let go of Tom but only to throw a blow to his jaw. "That's no way to treat a woman now is it." She stretched her neck. "Fuck you!" Tom yelled and charged towards the girl. She moved effortlessly out of Tom path of projective causing him to tumble to the ground. She grabbed him by the collar making him stand up. "You need to learn how to behave my boy." She was having way to much fun with teasing the young boy. From the hallway Chloe could see the whole scene unfold, she grabbed her phone and texted Stacie and Aubrey.

_**One new text message** _

_Chloe: Girls quickly, come to the hallway in front of B3. Tom is getting his ass kick by a girl!_

_Stacie: What! I wanted to do that!_

_Aubrey: Tom? Ex-crazy-Tom? I'm coming!_

Aubrey and Stacie got to Chloe just in time to see Tom getting a knee to his stomach.

"Bitch." He coughed weakly. "What? What did you say?" She leaned down mocking Tom. "Bitch." He tried saying louder. "Look at me." She yelled, but Tom didn't obey. She failed to notice Tom had his knife in his hand, when she grabbed his arm the knife came flying through the air cutting the girl's cheek. She felt the blood starting to run down her neck. "Huh bitch. Seems like you can't fight with the big boys!" He spat the ground letting some of the blood he had in his mouth out. The girl wiped her cheek only to have more blood coming. Tom's facial expression turned faster than a racing car, when he saw the girl just stood there, unaffected from the knife cut. "This was my favourite jacket." She said looking at the pool of blood forming on her jacket. She took of her jacket throwing it to the grass. She slowly walked towards Tom, however he was quick to turn around and run for his life. Because turned around to pick up her jacket and mumbled "cuculus."

The girl walked back into the hallway, she saw the redhead had been joined by two friends, a blond and a brunette. "You okay?" She asked trying to get an answer for the second time. "I'm fine, thanks to you." The redhead said. "You are bleeding." Aubrey said the big scared eyes, the girl tapped her cheek looking at the blood. "Don't worry, I'll clean it later." She smiled. She turned her attention back to the redhead "Did he hurt you more than the smack he gave you?" This question caused Stacie to speak up. "Wait. He hurt you?" Chloe just nodded and caressed her cheek. Chloe looked at her savior again to answer her question. "No he didn't." She forced a smile onto her face. The mysterious nodded turning around and started to walk away but was stopped by Chloe's voice in the background. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Beca. Beca Mitchel."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe him, like what the fuck. Why would he lay his hands on you ever again?!" A very frustrated Aubrey yelled. After the encounter with Tom, Stacie and Aubrey took Chloe back to their dorm. Chloe and Stacie started to chuckle when they saw Aubrey getting more and more mad as she paced back and forth in the small room. She spun around hearing the two girls giggle on the bed. She couldn't believe, Tom hit Chloe and here they are just an hour later laughing on the bed. "Girls, this is serious, how can you just laugh? Ain't you afraid he's gonna hit you again?!" She snapped at the girls. Stacie gave Aubrey an apologetic look, both Chloe and Stacie knew Aubrey just wanted to protect her best friend, but they couldn't help but smile when they saw Aubrey being so protective. Chloe met Tom during her freshman year at Barden and Chloe fell quickly for the charming football player, who hoped he could make it to the NFL one day. Tom was a good boyfriend. At the beginning at least. He would buy her flowers, walk her to her classes and pick her up again after. He'd wrap his arm around her during lunch and kiss her temple and everyone could see that Chloe was just melting under his touch. Their relationship took a turn for the worse when Tom tried having sex with Chloe after have been together for a few months.

_Chloe was walking down the stairs when she noticed Tom coming closer. "God he's hot." She mumbled to herself. She walked towards him and grabbed his hand when it came into range. Tom turned to see who had taken his hand, when he notice it was his lovely girlfriend, he spoke. "Hey sexy." A smirk came crawling to his lips. His hands found the way to Chloe's waist, he gave it a small squeeze. Chloe smiled as she looked at him. She caught a glimpse of his lips as they moved closer to hers. When their lips connected it was like galaxies colliding and Chloe loved every second of it. She snaked her arms around his muscular neck as he pulled her closer. "Wanna find a room?" He whispered seductively and kiss her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Chloe felt the anxiety enter her body as she became more locked in his tight grib. She placed a hand on his chest and pulled away from the kiss. "Tom," she didn't have time to say more before he lifted her from the floor and was already carrying Chloe towards a bedroom. "Tom, stop." She said with a shaky voice. Tom didn't listen to her, he placed her down on the bed and started to kiss her neck as his hands roamed her body. She couldn't help but let out a moan, she knew Tom wanted sex but she just wasn't ready yet. Everything was happing a bit too fast for Chloe's liking. "Babe stop, you're drunk." She felt guilty when her body lost the fight to the pleasure of having Tom's hands all over her body. His hand slipped under Chloe's tight and closer to her core, he felt the heat radiation from her centre. "Mmmm baby you are so wet for me, you are enjoying this ain't you?" He stated before going back to kissing her neck. A tear rolled down Chloe's cheek as she felt Tom's hands teasing her folds. Tom looked at her when she sniffed. "What you don't like it?" He said mockingly, she shook her head fast. All of the sudden Chloe felt a sharp pain shoot through her cheek. "Too bad." Tom informed Chloe. She knew what was about to happen, she knew Tom would rape her and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She thought all hope was lost when the door to the bedroom opened. Tom snapped away from Chloe to see who had the guts to interrupt him, when everyone at the party know he was gonna fuck Chloe. His eyes met some crystal green orbs of anger. "What the fuck are you doing? Get your filthy hands away from her." A very angry Aubrey yelled. Some yelling had been exchanged in the bedroom but after Aubrey threatened_ _to call the cops he stormed out of the bedroom. Aubrey practically flew over to the bed, where her best friend laid with a half-torn-dress cover her silk smooth skin. She wrapped her arms around Chloe and hugged her tight once she sat up. All the tears started to fall from Chloe's light blue eyes as she felt Aubrey embrace her. "I - I - I didn't know." Chloe sobbed. After 30 minutes Aubrey had calmed Chloe down and the two girl decided to head home for the night._

It only took Chloe a few days to break up with Tom, which he didn't take lightly. Tom had tried to make Chloe Barden biggest fool and slut but the whole school had taken Chloe's side, except for a few of Tom's friends.

Chloe went quiet in the room, Aubrey waved her hand in front of Chloe's eyes whom had sunk into Stacie's side. "What- What?" Chloe asked looking at Aubrey hand in front of her. "You just kinda zoomed out." Stacie stated. Both Aubrey and Stacie knew what Chloe was thinking and didn't want to dig into the past even more. Chloe knew she had to take Tom more serious but after two years of his smart mouth, the redhead couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the boy, he should really just move on in Chloe's opinion. After discussing Tom for a bit, Stacie landed on a question. "But who was that girl?" Chloe looked at her and so did Aubrey. "Your savior." Stacie added trying to get Chloe to tell her more about the hot mysterious girl. "I know who you are talking about," Chloe giggle. "But I don't know anymore than you two, her name is Beca and she's an absolut badass." Chloe felt heat creeping into her cheeks as she talked about the girl she'd met earlier in the day. "Oh and don't forget how hot she is." Stacie winked. The commit earned her a slap on the arm from Aubrey how narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "Obviously not as hot at you." Stacie quickly said in her defense. Aubrey features softened as she leaned in to kiss Stacie's cheek. "Well she's differently hot." Chloe mumbled under her breath.

Darkness quickly came as the sun disappeared in the horizon, the forest filled with silence as the night came. Beca looked at her watch, almost midnight. For the months she had been in the area she hadn't been able to locate a safe place to turn. With every second midnight came closer. Beca felt her bones aching in her body and without a second thought her back snapped and a cry of pain removed the silence from the forrest. She slammed her hand into the nearest tree with such force that it left a hole in the tree trunk. Beca let out another cry as her legs broke underneath her. She screamed in pain as she ran her fingers through the forrest floor. She collapsed and fell to the dirt, tears were streaming down her face as she continued to yell in pain. Stars were forming before her eyes, her fingers broke and her jaw dislocated itself. Fur was starting to grow on her body. "RUN!" She screamed into the darkness trying to warn anything in the area.

The next morning Beca woke up naked with a deer which was torn in multiple parts. "Thank god." Beca whispered, if a deer was the only thing she had killed it was a succesful night. She walked towards a small abandoned hut which functioned as a wardrobe. A few shirts, shoes and pants was laying in the floor for Beca to wear. She needed to find some water so she could clean of the dirt. Beca bend down, picking up som dirt and sniffing it. She sniffed the air and started running, within minutes she came upon a lake. Beca let out a laugh as she dived into the lake resurfacing a few feet further out. She splashed some water in her face and tipped backwards, floating on her back. She was enjoying life. Every muscle in her body relaxed after a tough night, she listened to the birds singing, the wind blowing peacefully and the sound of the water touching her body. It was no more than 6 in the morning and Beca was about to start her new life. A student at Barden University. It had been decades since Beca tried living a some what of a normal life. With all the money she had she didn't have to live in a dorm but since she wanted to interact with people she decided to live in a dorm. Beca exited the water and shook her body, blowdrying it almost like a dog would. She put on some black skinny jeans and a dark purple plaid shirt, she ran her slim fingeres through her hair as she walked towards the school. The parking lot was right in front of her when she came out of the forrest. Felling a bit lost with so many people around her, she tried locating something familiar. Her nose caught a scent which she was certain she had smelled before, however Beca was stopped in her track by a blond girl holding a clipboard. "I haven't seen you around, are you new?" She asked Beca. Beca frowned an eyebrow before speaking. "Yeah, I'm looking for my dorm room? I'm Beca Mitchell." She informed the girl. The girl ran her finger over the clipboard, the finger stopped its movement. The girl looked at Beca and smiled, before handing Beca a key. "You are one very lucky girl. You are staying with Chloe Beale, she's such a sweetheart."Beca knew exactly who the girl was talking about, Beca walked past the girl trying to find the scent again. "I haven't told you the rules or where the dorm is located." The girl yelled after Beca. "I'm sure I'll manage." Beca yelled back.

Beca followed the scent throughout campus until l she came to a door where the scent was strongest. Beca looked at the door, 103 it read. She looked at her key: 103. Beca stretched her neck and back before entering the room. The room was empty, not to Beca's surprise, she hadn't heard a heartbeat other than outside. Two beds were in the room, along with two desks and closets. One bed was made, two pillows and a blanket was thrown on the bed. Beca looked at the desk, it was a total mess, books and notes took up all the space. Beca couldn't help but chuckle knowing this mess belonged to the redhead. Beca went out to buy the necessary things she needed. A pillow, blanket, bag back, more cloth and various school stuff.

"Stacie, who is my new roommate?" Chloe asked jumping up and down, with her bubbly personality it wasn't very fun being Chloe Beale and not having a roommate. Stacie just shook her head, of course she didn't have any clue to who Chloe's new roommate was. She just hoped for the person, that it didn't have a problem with personal boundaries or anything like that, because Chloe was the first to invade that so-called personal space. When Chloe found out she had a new roommate, she didn't think about class any, she just wanted to get out and meet this new person. The bell rang and Chloe quickly grabbed her stuff before walking towards her dorm.

Beca sat on her newly made bed, she let out a satisfying sigh as she looked at her side of the room. She opened her computer this she also just bought. She had just downloaded a mixing program, making it possible for her to work with music. The only thing that made Beca feel alive. She had been doing mixes for so many years now. She took the headphones on and started playing the keyboard beside her. She was almost in a trance but the sound of the door handle being pushed down ripped her out of her little world. The door opened and Beca was now, once again, face to face with the gorgeous redhead.

"Beca." Chloe said, it almost came out as a whisper.


End file.
